


ain't afraid (of no ghost)

by SJAandDWfan



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, So beware, WAKING UP TO MAKE IT CLEAR THERE IS A HAPPY ENDING, and i wrote it after 0 hours of sleep last night, ghost hunters au, this is spooky and kinda intense at points, tw referenced homicide, tw referenced suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 03:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJAandDWfan/pseuds/SJAandDWfan
Summary: The house is quiet when Emma’s truck pulls up in front of it.Emma has a feeling it won’t stay that way for long.orspooky ghost hunters au





	ain't afraid (of no ghost)

**Author's Note:**

> tis the season (pls take note of the tws and other fic tags)
> 
> full disclosure i have not edited or read this through cause im too sleep deprived for that shit
> 
> title from the ghostbusters theme because it was in my head
> 
> enjoy!

The house is quiet when Emma’s truck pulls up in front of it.

Emma has a feeling it won’t stay that way for long.

She gets out of her car, shutting the door behind her and crossing her arms over her chest as she stares up at the old house, narrow and tall. When she’d gotten the call from Kaylee Klein, an old high school acquaintance, that her house was haunted and that she needed help, Emma had jumped at the opportunity. And now here she is.

The passenger door of the truck slams shut, footsteps making their way around to join her on the sidewalk. Correction. Here _they _are.

Emma grins at Alyssa, taking the bag of equipment her best friend and ghost-hunting partner offers her and slinging it over her own shoulder. She watches as Alyssa takes in the house, closing dark brown eyes and breathing deeply, before opening them again and quirking her lips to the side.

“What do you think?” Emma asks her.

“I think it seems creepy,” Alyssa says decisively. “Probably haunted just like Kaylee said.”

“You think it’s haunted just because it seems creepy?”

Alyssa shakes her head, chewing on her bottom lip for a moment. “It… smells weird.”

“Ah.”

Emma hums thoughtfully, mulling over Alyssa’s admission. She can’t smell whatever Alyssa can but, then again, she’s not as sensitive to these sorts of things as her best friend is. It’s actually part of the reason she likes bringing Alyssa on these excursions with her; she tends to be able to give Emma a little warning when something might happen.

Not that anything major has happened in her life, haunting-wise. Not since she was a child.

Alyssa, though. Alyssa has seen a lot. Well, not _seen_, but she’s sensed things on multiple occasions and although they haven’t found definitive proof of ghosts before in their five years of friendship-slash-shared-hobby beyond briefly conversing with a couple of them, Emma believes her.

And no, it’s not just because she maybe kind of has feelings for her.

It’s whatever. Lots of people get crushes on their friends. Especially when that friend is Alyssa Greene, because Alyssa is brilliant, and kind, and brave, and funny, and drop-dead gorgeous, and Emma’s been pretty hopeless about her for at least two years now. Maybe more. Alyssa doesn’t know – or at least she hasn’t said anything about knowing. So, Emma keeps things as they are.

“Ready to go hunt some ghosts?” Alyssa wiggles her eyebrows at Emma, breaking her out of her thoughts.

Emma smiles brightly at her. “Last one in there is the first to die!”

She takes off down the path to the front door, leaving Alyssa in her dust.

* * *

Once Emma’s clipped the go-pro to the chest harness she’s wearing and put the emergency pouch of Boneset herbs in her pocket, she gets out the OVILUS. It’s a way to communicate with spirits; a device that takes temperature and EMF readings and converts them into phonetic noises, which means that sometimes they’ll hear sounds that could be words. Usually the words are “get out”, or something similar, but it’s always handy to have the line of communication open.

Alyssa has a flashlight and an EMF reader, and whatever connection she just has naturally. As soon as the front door slams closed behind them, Emma can feel Alyssa shiver at her side. Alyssa inches closer to her, just slightly, and Emma swallows. The slam feels final, somehow.

“Did you shut the door?” she asks.

The light from her camera illuminates Alyssa’s face. “No.”

“Okay. Great start.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you,” Alyssa teases, but Emma knows she means it. Alyssa shines her flashlight down the hall. “How the hell did Kaylee afford this place? I mean, who owns a property at twenty-six?”

“I’m gonna go with a healthy mixture of parental financing, and a bargain deal on a house that may have turned out to be haunted,” Emma says, switching the OVILUS on. “Where do you want to start?”

Alyssa shrugs. “With whichever room we find first, I guess.”

Together, they move slowly down the entrance hallway. A staircase branches off on their right, but they keep to this floor for now. After a short walk, they find themselves in what is presumably the living room. Emma cranes her neck around, looking at wherever Alyssa shines the flashlight.

“Feel anything in here?”

“I don’t think so,” Alyssa says. “No spirits in this room. Still smells kinda strange, though.”

“Are you sure that’s not just me?” Emma jokes, and Alyssa laughs softly.

“I’m sure. You always smell great.”

Emma’s cheeks grow warm, and she’s immensely thankful for the fact that Alyssa can’t see the blush on her face right now. She takes a steady lap around the room, ears trained on both her surroundings and the OVILUS in case there’s something here after all. But Alyssa’s right, as usual. This room is empty.

The kitchen, however, is another story.

Alyssa gasps as soon as she enters the room, holding out an arm to block Emma’s path for a moment. Emma’s a little perplexed, until she meets Alyssa’s wide eyes. Her gaze moves from Emma’s eyes, to the block of knives on the counter, and back to her eyes. The message is clear.

_Don’t go near those knives._

Emma nods, and Alyssa lowers her arm. Emma clears her throat and stands up a little straighter. She holds the OVILUS out in front of her.

“Is there a presence in this room?”

Kaylee hadn’t been too upfront about what has supposedly been haunting this house. All she’d said was that it had made noises, and knocked things over, and generally hadn’t been too friendly about the upstairs rooms. As a result, Emma doesn’t really know what they’re dealing with here.

There’s silence for a long moment, and then Alyssa’s EMF reader lights up a bit. Alyssa stiffens beside her as the OVILUS crackles into life.

“_Yes_.”

“Okay,” Emma says. “Are you the only presence in this room?”

Another pause, and then: “_Yes_.”

“Are you the only presence in this house?”

“_No_.”

Emma bites the inside of her cheek. Alyssa’s hand, the one holding the flashlight, finds Emma’s free hand. She links their pinkies together, and Emma feels a little calmer.

“Well, I thank you for your honesty,” she says. “My friend would like to ask you a couple more questions, if that’s alright?”

“_No_.”

Emma exchanges a look with Alyssa. “Why not? Are you racist or something?”

This time, the silence stretches on. Alyssa tuts.

“That’s telling.”

“You’re seriously not going to listen to her?” Emma tries again. “I promise you she’s far more interesting to talk to than I am.”

The EMF reader spikes. Alyssa gasps suddenly and Emma feels a flash of panic. She steels herself, covering Alyssa’s hand with her own as best she can with the flashlight in the way. Alyssa’s skin is a little colder than usual, which happens sometimes when what she’s sensing is right up in her face. The hairs on Emma’s forearms stand on end.

“_Out_.”

The word is clear. Emma shakes her head.

“Not so fast, buster,” she says, before snorting a little. “Get it? Buster, because we’re here to bust—”

“_OUT_.”

“Yes, I’ve been out since I was sixteen, thank you for noticing.” Emma can’t help but respond with a joke. She’s scared; she can’t control it.

“I think we should leave the kitchen,” Alyssa murmurs.

“Why?”

Emma yelps as Alyssa shoves her down by her shoulders, following the movement too just as a wooden chopping board clatters against the wall where Emma’s head just was. Alyssa gives her the smallest of wry smiles.

“That’s why.”

Emma scrambles up as they make a hasty exit from the kitchen, retracing their steps until they reach the staircase. Emma’s heart rate returns to normal pretty quickly. It’s not the first time _something _has thrown things at her.

“Thank you,” Emma says, the wooden boards creaking beneath her feet as she begins to ascend the stairs. “I’m sorry the ghost didn’t want to talk to you.”

“It’s okay, I got plenty of communication in other ways,” Alyssa says, shrugging her shoulders in the light. “I’m just a little worried he’s going to tell his ghost friends that we’re up to no good.”

“You think it was a he?”

Alyssa snorts. “Definitely. He had homicidal old white man energy.”

Emma pulls a face. “Well, that’s nice.”

“I think he killed people,” Alyssa says, her voice quieter now. “And the closer we get to the top of the stairs, the less I like this.”

“Do you want to stop?” Emma asks, turning around and halting their movements. Her free hand rubs Alyssa’s upper arm. “We can turn around and walk back out that door.”

“Oh, Em, I don’t think we can,” Alyssa says softly, a sad smile on her face. “Not without a fight. So, we might as well see what’s up here while we’re at it.”

Emma’s stomach feels unsettled, but she nods. Unable to resist, she cups Alyssa’s cheek in her hand. Alyssa leans into the touch, her eyes soft, and Emma takes a mental picture of this moment. Just in case.

“Okay,” she whispers. “Let’s see who’s upstairs.”

* * *

There are three bedrooms. The master bedroom, which Emma assumes is the one Kaylee had been sleeping in, and two smaller rooms that – although unfurnished – are small enough to be children’s rooms. Emma can’t sense things like Alyssa can, but even she gets a horrible feeling that twists her gut as she walks into the first of the smaller rooms.

The EMF reader clatters to the floor as Alyssa’s hand shoots out to grab Emma’s wrist. Emma turns, panicked, to see Alyssa sinking to her knees with a stricken look on her face. Emma doesn’t know what exactly she’s picking up on, but she has a horrible feeling that she can guess it.

“Oh, God,” Alyssa says hoarsely. “They were so young.”

Emma almost doesn’t ask, but she has to know. “Who?”

“The children.”

Alyssa’s voice is thick, and Emma doesn’t hesitate before kneeling down next to her and wrapping her arms around Alyssa’s shoulders. The skin of her neck is ice cold when Emma presses her nose there, but Emma doesn’t know if that’s totally to do with the spirits.

“Are they in here?” Emma asks.

Alyssa nods, closing her eyes and leaning more into Emma’s embrace.

“H-How many?”

“I don’t…” Alyssa’s brow furrows. “Three. Two boys and a little girl.”

Emma lets out a ragged breath. She doesn’t need to have Alyssa’s gift to feel the fear that lingers in this room. The terror, and the blind panic; she can feel it permeating the still air. She strokes Alyssa’s hair, shushing her gently, before turning her attention to the room.

“Hello?” she asks. “Is anyone… can anyone speak to us?”

Alyssa’s breathing evens out after a few deep breaths, and she finally lifts her head. “Please.”

And, after what feels like an eternity: “_Here_.”

The sound on the OVILUS is the same, but it breaks Emma’s heart to know that it’s a child responding to her.

“Are there three of you in this room?”

“_Yes_.”

“Two brothers and a sister?”

“_Yes_.”

Emma swallows. “The man d-downstairs… is he your father?”

“_Yes_.”

Alyssa exhales shakily. “Is that everyone in this house?”

“_No_.”

Emma instinctively grips onto Alyssa tighter. She’s confused by the answer for a moment, until she’s not. That’s when it feels like a bucket of ice water has been dumped over her head. “Lys, do you think there’s a mother here somewhere?”

Alyssa nods silently, and Emma’s heart breaks a little more. Never in the past five years have they come across something like this. They can’t see the ghosts, but Emma knows they’re there; knows that she’s sharing this space with three young dead children. The only time she’s ever felt a presence this strong was when she was a child and she would feel her grandfather’s presence at the foot of her bed.

That energy had been comforting, if a little disconcerting. This feels nothing like that.

“Did…” Alyssa closes her eyes, her fingers gripping Emma’s arm almost painfully. “Did _he _hurt you?”

“_Yes_.”

“Did he—was he the one who killed you?”

“_Yes_.”

“Fuck,” Emma breathes. “Alyssa, you were right.”

“I didn’t want to be right,” Alyssa says sadly. “I thought he’d killed, I just didn’t know it was his own… h-how did he do it?”

There’s silence for at least ten seconds. And then: “_Knife_.”

“Oh, God,” Alyssa whispers. Her eyes fly open, meeting Emma’s immediately. “Emma? I’m scared. He’s keeping them from their mother, I just know it.”

“I’m scared, too,” Emma admits, trying her best to keep her voice level even as she knows it’s wavering. They’re officially in _way _over their heads. “I don’t—I don’t know how we can help them. They must be so scared, too.”

“What about the Boneset?” Alyssa asks suddenly.

“Banish him? Will that work?”

Alyssa shrugs. “It’s worth a shot, unless you’ve got a better plan?”

A loud bang almost makes Emma jump out of her skin. Alyssa squeaks, and they clutch each other tighter. The noise had come from beneath them, in what Emma is becoming increasingly sure is the kitchen. Apparently, the father doesn’t like that plan, so it’s the one they’re definitely going to try.

Emma reaches into her pocket for the pouch. Her heart plummets, because her pocket is empty. She searches her other pockets. Nothing. She glances up, panicked, and meets Alyssa’s wide-eyed look of terror. There’s another bang from downstairs.

“It’s not here,” she hisses.

“When I pushed you down, in the kitchen,” Alyssa whispers, her bottom lip trembling. “It must’ve fallen out.”

Emma gulps. “Well, I guess I’ll have to go back and get it.”

“Emma, are you insane?”

“I’m a ghost hunter, so yeah,” Emma jokes weakly. Alyssa looks at her frantically.

“That thing could kill you,” she says. “If it can throw chopping boards, it can interact with physical objects. If it can interact with physical objects, there’s so many bad things it can do to you.”

“Try and find the mother,” Emma says, shakily getting to her feet. She’s already plotting out a course of action in her head. “She has to be up here somewhere. Maybe he killed her in a different room before he… how did _he _die?”

Alyssa closes her eyes, her grip on Emma loosening, and Emma uses it as an opportunity to slip past her. “I can see a rope,” Alyssa murmurs. “People knew what he did. No way out. Oh, God. Emma—”

Alyssa whirls around when the spirit downstairs gives another bang. Emma gives her a sad smile. “Find the mother, see if she needs a guide back to her children. Then get out.”

“The door—”

“He can’t keep it closed if he’s busy with me,” Emma reasons.

Alyssa strides over to her, fire in her eyes. “I’m not letting you go back down there by yourself.”

“Lys.” It comes out almost as a plea. “Please. Do this one thing for me?”

She presses the OVILUS into Alyssa’s hands. The EMF reader is still on the floor, spiking with each bang. She takes in a ragged breath, drinking in every inch of Alyssa – or, at least, what she can see of her in this light – before steeling herself.

“Okay,” Alyssa says. She swallows hard. “Don’t die. I mean it.”

Emma just nods, knowing she can’t offer a verbal promise to stay alive. She doesn’t intend for her life to end tonight, but the pain she can feel from these children… she doesn’t think she could live with herself if she just left, even if the malevolent father would let her and Alyssa go.

“Man, I am gonna have serious words with Kaylee when this is all over,” Emma says.

Alyssa chokes on something that is half-laugh, half-sob, before throwing her arms around Emma’s neck and kissing her.

Emma’s brain screeches to a halt, because never in her life did she think Alyssa would ever kiss her, but her body reacts instinctively. Her arms wrap tightly around Alyssa’s waist as she kisses her back with everything she has to offer. Alyssa’s mouth presses hungrily against hers. She captures Emma’s bottom lip between her own and sucks, and Emma can’t help the whimper that escapes her or the way that her whole body suddenly feels like it’s on fire. Never in her life has Emma been kissed so _desperately_.

Alyssa pulls back, breathing hard, and rests their foreheads together. Her voice cracks when she speaks.

“I just... had to do that at least once in my life.”

“I—” Emma bites her bottom lip. There’s so much she wants to say, but she can’t. Not right now. “I’m so glad you did.”

“Emma…”

Taking a step back, Emma tries to take another mental picture. Another bang, even louder, comes from downstairs, and Alyssa looks like she’s gritting her teeth with all that she’s sensing from the other spirits. That’s when Emma knows she can’t stall anymore. So, she turns, and runs towards the staircase.

* * *

Emma knows there’s no point in trying to sneak up on a ghost, but instinct still tells her to keep as quiet as possible as she enters the kitchen. The light from her camera gives her away at the same time as it illuminates the pouch of Boneset on the ground. Emma suddenly hears a whooshing sound and hits the floor.

She scrambles for the pouch, her fingers closing around the material, and looks up to see a sharp knife embedded in the wall above her. Fuck, that’s not good.

Emma grips the pouch securely, but her heart plummets when she realizes that she doesn’t know the floorplan of this house. She needs to put Boneset in all four corners, but she doesn’t know where they are. She closes her eyes and slides across the floor as another knife whizzes past her head.

“Man, what is it with you and knives?” she yells. “Switch it up a bit!”

Out of the corner of her eye, she sees a meat cleaver take a swing at her, its wielder still invisible to her. As Emma dodges it, she immediately regrets her decision to heckle the ghost that’s actively trying to kill her. Hopefully she’s buying Alyssa enough time to be the mother’s guide back to her children.

Four corners.

“Think, Nolan,” she hisses to herself. “Narrow but tall house. Living room at the front. Kitchen at the back. Entrance hallway at the front, too. Bathroom under the staircase.”

One corner in the living room. One in the entrance hallway. Two in the kitchen.

She decides to start in the kitchen. Fumbling with the pouch in an attempt to get it open, Emma only just manages to duck the next swing of the cleaver. She hears a thud, and sees that the weapon is now stuck in the door of a cabinet. Apparently, even ghosts can be inconvenienced.

Emma pours some of the crushed herbs into one of the back corners of the kitchen, crying out in pain as she feels a knife graze her arm as it flies past. She grits her teeth against it, crawling across the room to the other back corner and diving beneath the sturdy wooden table when plates and glasses start being smashed on the floor.

“Your aim is finally improving,” she taunts, trying to keep the whimper of pain out of her voice. Pure hatred boils the blood in her veins. “You’re a real nasty piece of work, you know that, right?”

She skids across the tiles to the other corner, cutting her hands and knees on the smashed glass but paying the pinpricks almost no attention. She pours another small heap of Boneset on the floor there before clutching the pouch to her chest and making a dash for the door. Another knife cuts the back of her thigh, grounding her for a second, but sheer determination to live makes her get back to her feet.

Emma limps down the hallway, hoping that Alyssa is already out of the house. “You’re a murderer!” she screams, ducking into the living room and hobbling towards the corner by the window that looks out onto the front lawn.

She pours some more of the herb there, hoping against hope that this is going to work without some fancy incantation, because she’s jack shit out of those. She puts a hand to the cut on her thigh and her hand comes away bright red in the light from the camera attached to her front. She thinks of Alyssa.

“You—You son of a bitch!” she yells. Her voice is hoarse, pain and anger and fear all rolling into one. “You murdered your wife. You murdered your children. You keep them apart now, and for what? Just to be a sadistic _cunt_!”

The window shatters, shards of glass raining down on Emma. She screams, curling up into a ball to protect herself as best she can against the onslaught, but she still feels shallow cuts in multiple places on her body. Everything hurts. But she still has one more corner. She thinks of those poor children and their mother from decades ago. She thinks of the awful things that are still happening in the world because of people like who this ghost was. She thinks of Alyssa’s smile, and her lips warm against Emma’s own, and she knows she has to carry on.

Grunting in pain, Emma all but drags herself across the room. The door tries to slam shut on her fingers, but Emma blocks it with her shoulder even as it causes more agony to her. She growls, pushing the door back open and fixing her eyes on the corner by the staircase. She still has his attention. If Alyssa isn’t out of the house yet, Emma’s not going to let her die first.

She empties the rest of the pouch into the corner, turning around and leaning her back against the wall as a small table comes flying at her. It hits her, and she sees stars for a moment. Crying out, she pushes herself into a standing position. The four corners are complete, and yet nothing has happened.

Emma doesn’t know what to do. What to say.

Tears fill her eyes as she sees a decorative sword unhook itself from the mantle in the living room, because this really isn’t fair.

“I, um, I cast you out,” Emma tries. Her voice is barely audible over the banging, and strained from yelling. “Begone, spirit.”

Still, nothing happens. She’s failed.

Emma is about to close her eyes and accept her fate, not wanting to see the sword rushing towards her, when suddenly there’s a bright white light at the top of the staircase. For a moment, she thinks it’s the other side, but then she blinks behind cracked glasses, and she can make out the shape of Alyssa.

Alyssa shines her flashlight down the stairs. “Emma!”

“Lys…” Emma croaks. “I’m sorry…”

Alyssa’s head turns to watch, and Emma thinks she must see the sword coming her way, because the next thing she knows, Alyssa is throwing her flashlight and knocking the sword out of the air. She rushes down the stairs and into the ‘circle’ Emma’s made, standing in front of Emma and drawing in a lungful of air. She feels warm against Emma’s body.

“Spirit! I order you to leave this place, never to return!” Alyssa shouts. Her voice carries, powerful. “_Begone_!”

There’s an awful wailing sound, and the world goes dark.

* * *

“Wake up, Em. Please.”

Emma’s eyes flutter open. The world is out of focus, and too bright, and Emma wonders if maybe she really did die.

And then Alyssa’s face swims into view, and Emma knows she’s made it. Her face is close enough to be in focus, and Emma realizes dimly that she’s not wearing her glasses, which explains the general fuzziness of her eyes. She blinks a few times, feeling her lips curve into an involuntary smile as her eyes flicker around Alyssa’s face.

“Emma,” Alyssa starts, wiping her own cheeks with the back of her hand. She’s been crying, Emma notices. “Oh, thank God. They told me you’d be fine but I didn’t know if I believed them until—”

“What happened?”

“We banished him,” Alyssa says lowly. “Forever.”

“And the kids?” Emma reaches out for her best friend a little desperately.

Alyssa catches Emma’s hand between her own, pressing a kiss to her bandaged knuckles. “Reunited with their mother, I felt it. It took so long to find her, Emma.”

“But you did it,” Emma says, gazing up at her adoringly. “You found her.”

“She was the most terrified of them all,” Alyssa whispers. “But they’re okay now. Or, well, as okay as the ghosts of four murdered innocents can be.”

“Something tells me they’ll have the house to themselves. We should get into the business of reuniting ghost families,” Emma says, shifting a little and wincing at the tugs to her skin from… tubes? “Where am I?”

“Hospital,” Alyssa explains, and suddenly a lot more things make sense in Emma’s head. “You had some pretty deep gashes, and about a million more superficial scrapes and some heavy bruising. Not to mention your blood sugar level was abysmal, but you’ll make a full recovery.”

“Oh, okay,” Emma says mildly. “That’s good.”

Alyssa laughs suddenly, wiping another tear from just beneath her eye. “You scared me.”

“You saved me,” Emma counters. “I almost got run through with a decorative sword. How the fuck did you…”

“Clearly someone was on my side,” Alyssa says. She takes a deep breath. “Do you—do you remember everything from our visit to the house?”

Emma immediately knows what she’s referring to. She nods slowly. “I remember it all.”

“Right,” Alyssa says, biting the inside of her cheek. Emma smiles because clearly Alyssa, despite initiating, seems too shy to bring it up.

“You kissed me.”

Alyssa’s gaze snaps up to meet Emma’s. “I did.”

“Did you mean it?” Emma asks softly. She knows what Alyssa had said just after the kiss, but she has to be sure.

“I did,” Alyssa says again.

Emma swallows, only slightly painfully. “Can you kiss me again?”

Alyssa’s expression melts into one of relief, and she takes a shuddering breath as she nods. She leans down over Emma’s bed, fingers grazing Emma’s cheek so tenderly that Emma can’t help but sigh. She closes her eyes just before Alyssa’s lips brush hers in a gentle kiss. Alyssa lingers, keeping the pressure light. It’s probably for the best, given the ordeal they’ve been through, but Emma is still hungry for more. Alyssa pulls back, brushing some hair back from Emma’s face. Her expression is softer than Emma’s ever seen it.

“I _really _like you, Alyssa Greene,” Emma murmurs. “And I can’t believe it took nearly being killed by a ghost for me to tell you that.”

“It took thinking we both might die for me to work up the courage to finally kiss you,” Alyssa says. “So I think you can cut yourself some slack.”

Emma hums. “I’m so tired.”

“That’ll be the painkillers doing their job,” Alyssa says. “Get some more sleep. I’ll be right here.”

“Okay,” Emma mumbles, her voice barely coherent to her own ears.

“Oh, and, Emma?”

“Hm?”

Just before her eyes flutter shut again, Emma sees rather than feels Alyssa press another kiss to the bandage on the back of her hand. It makes her smile.

“I _really _like you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! this was definitely very different to anything i usually write so i'd be very very grateful to hear your thoughts!


End file.
